User blog:Primussupremus/my theory on why life evolved the way it did as well as why Super intelligent life would be more non biological than biological.
Many people seem to have this ridiculous idea that extraterrestrial life will look like humans usually having grey skin big bulbous eyes and 3000 fingers each as long as a piece of string. This idea is mostly likely completely wrong as life in the universe is going to be way more diverse with aliens taking on many forms from blob like creatures to clouds of bacteria. Today I am going to describe my theory on why life evolved the way it did along the way I'll analyse the key points of the evolution of humanity from single celled organisms to now. Billions of years ago the very first seeds containing DNA landed on celestial spheres these seeds only survived if the sphere they landed on could sustain them. The first condition that set up the evolution of Human life was the introduction of liquid water to the Earth possibly coming from comets or meteorites circling the Earth. The very first seeds arrived in this early water waiting for over 1 billion years before a neural link could be made between the Earth and themselves. This link would be very similar to how neurons communicate with the brain in a sense you could view the first seeds as neurons and the Earth as the brain. After connecting a strong signal the first seeds waited until the process of evolution could begin , the way this neural link works is that the first seeds of life communicate with the environment they are in this case the Earth they then pick out the sequences in the genome that are best suited to life there and get to use. The very first organisms were single celled , subreactive with no nucleus this very primitive form of life could only react to its environment slightly. The next big change occured around 2.1 billion years ago when the first cells with a nucleus appeared within the primordial seas , this resulted in the first reactive forms of life on Earth. Over millions of years life became more and more complex resulting in multi cellullar life forms that culminated with animal life some 590 million years ago. These early animals were very similar to modern earth worms the only real difference being that they were very primitive and only displayed slight signs of consciousness. It wasn't until 530 million years ago that life as we know it really began to kick off with the introduction of the vertabrae alowing for much more diverse movements. 505 milllion years ago the age of the vertrabrates kicked off resulting in most of the semi- vertabrates and non-vertabrates dying off. Skipping forward to 395 million years ago the first creatures with four limbs appeared these tetrapods were able to scuttle around the ocean floors performing tasks unheard of to their anscestors. Around 340 millon years ago the first Amniotes or non aquatic egg laying creatures appeared this was the first time that life left the water and began the descent to greatness. 308 million years ago the proto-mammals appeared resulting in many new and diverse expressions of life. 220 million years ago true mammals appeared although they still required egg laying as a way to produce offsprings. 160 million years ago the first animals that could give birth without laying an egg appeared and lucky for us they did because without them there'd be a lot more egg shells. 125 million years ago even more diverse forms of life started to appear from placental mammals to very early primates this of course would eventually lead to life as we know it today. 100 million years ago early primates , tree shrews , rodents and rabbits appeared although they were much more viscous in those days due to the chaos of the early Earth. 79.6 million years ago primates and colugos were the dominant species on the planet being more intelligent than the rest. 75 million years ago primates came out on top over the Collugos although they weren't the strongest on the planet the primates were arguably the smartest and as they say the smarter you are the stronger you are. 63 million years the first primates with noses appeared examples of primates that appeared at this time were monkeys and apes. 40 million years ago the first of the higher apes or simians appeared these early simians began to display culturual tendencies collecting herbs for healing and building primitive shelters. Skipping forward to 15 million years ago the first hominids such as chimpanzees appeared this in turn ushered in the age of man as life became ever more complex. 8 million years ago the earliest anscestors of humans appeared , these early humans lived in trees being more like tarzan than Socrates they were strong as gorillas faster than gazelles and overall physically more suited to the harsh environment of the forrest. 5.8 millon years the homni appeared they were mostly bipedal but sometimes reverted to there savage ways , by this time early man wandered out of the trees and began to explore what was below. About 3-2.5 million years ago homo habalis appeared , they were smarter than there anscestors building shelters , ,making stone tools and using herbs to heal the sick. 1.9 million years ago Homo erectus arrived they used more sophisticated stone tools creating the first axe heads , this time in humanities future could be seen as a blessing or a curse as it is the time when man really started to show they were the smartest of the lot. 600,000 years ago the first users of language the archaic humans arrived , they were arguably the first people on Earth to have some sort of sophisticated culture. 200,000 years ago the first homo sapiens arrived ,they were hunter gatherers who employe gosls spears and other more sophisticated gadgets to acomplish there goals. Roughly 70,000 true humans as in us arrived we were far more advanced than our anscestors as we did not just use our tools to survive we used them to create and inspire people. Around 60,000 years ago at the climax of the last ice age modern man started to venture out of Aftica and ended up in Europe and Asia. 12000 years ago man had colonised most of the ice free world these prehistoric humans displayed many modern instincts like follow without question where instead of having Donald Trump you had the priest. These early modern humans viewed everything as being alive with even the mearest piece of dirt shimmering with spiritual power. Around 8000bce the Neolithic Revolution saw the widespread usage of agriculture resulting in the first civilizations becoming very prosperous , it was around this time that man started to domesticated animals. Skipping forward to around 3000bce the first true civilizations like the Egyptinans and Sumerians arrived they were wise beyond there years being the first civilizations on Earth to use mathematics , astronomy and language in a way that wasn't just for the purpose of counting. But the single most important invention was the wheel this simple piece of construction would lead to such things as the digital computer , the smart phone , the rocketship and the eectron microscope. The development of writing allowed for knowledge to be passed onto younger generations allowing for humanity to advance even further. Over the centuries man became ever more complex employing complex forms of mathematics and developing sophisticated philosphies. Empires like the Greeks and Romans rose and fell as logic and reason slowly fell away sending man into the dark ages. Skipping forward many centuries religion became the dominant source of power in the world with the Catholic church ruling Europe with an iron fist. The western world at this time went through a period of great change as the Church continued to gain control over the people , on the other hand science and mathematics developed allowing for beautiful cathedrals and castles to be built. As the centuries passed religion started to fade from culture slowly but surely but still being an all powerful force in society. If we look at all the achievements in Humanities history most of them have been achieved via extending our control via technology as technology becomes more advanced we become more advanced. Eventually machines will be indistinguishable from Man as they will have a full range of emotions identical to those of Humans , dream and think for themselves , innovate creating wonderful pieces of art unseen by those of modern man (21st century man). As machines become more and more complex eventually surpassing Humanity in every way shape and form developing cultures of their own Mankind will either destroy itself by not advancing as the machines do or creating a utopia by advancing themselves to a state of perfection. I will categorise the stages of Human development as Biological , semi technological , technological . aetheric and beyond. The biological state is what we are in now , the semi technological state is what we are aiming for in the near future , the technological stage will be the next century or after , the aetheric stage is when man becomes so advanced we learn to leave our physical forms travelling through higher dimensional spaces , the final stage the beyond stage is when Mankind completes its destiny and truly makes it mark on the infinity of existence. As Man is still quite a primitive species easily manipulated by stronger forces it will take a lot of time and effort to acomplish the ultimate goal of perfection but I believe it is possible. Category:Blog posts